


Someone to hug on New Year

by Sherr



Category: South Park
Genre: Kenny Clyde and Tweek are mentioned and not actually on the story, M/M, New Years, Please Don't Kill Me, There's a big plot twist, be aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherr/pseuds/Sherr
Summary: He loved Tweek.But Tweek wasn't there.





	Someone to hug on New Year

The fireworks were lighting up the sky with multiple colors and figures, disappearing after a few seconds and leaving behind a trail of smoke, giggles from people and the smell of gunpowder taking the air and filling the lungs of everyone without them noticing.  
They were taking pictures. Celebrating with their families. Hugging their special ones. 

Everyone but him. 

Craig Tucker wasn't a fool. He knew better than to stay on the open, getting his ass cold just to see some stupid fireworks that had no meaning more than pretty-up the sky for photos. There wasn't an special meaning behind that, and it would never be one.  
New Year was about waiting until midnight to start another boring, awful year. Not about getting drunk knowing there was not special occasion in particular. 

He almost felt bad for them, running around like children and screaming without a reason.  
He had something more special waiting for him at home.  
More specifically, someone. 

Yes. His beautiful, beautiful Tweek. The boy that had his heart charmed for more than a decade. The twitchy blonde that took over his fantasies, that always made him wonder how it felt like to be loved by someone. To mean something for someone.  
Tweek gave him a reason to be alive. 

Not the fireworks, or his work, or his own life.  
Tweek was everything for him. 

Craig sighed, opening the door of the building and going up the stairs, straight to his apartment.  
Inside there was Tweek. Inside there would be Tweek waiting for him in the couch, maybe watching TV or eating some ice-cream. Craig would hand him the bread he brought, and Tweek would thank him with a warm kiss on his cheek.

At least, that's how Craig pictured it on his mind. 

When he opened the door, no one came to greet him. In fact, the apartment was completely dark and silent, so much that anyone could swear it was empty.  
But Craig knew better. 

With a resigned shrug, he shut the door and walked inside the apartment, going to his room. When he entered the bedroom, the bed had a body on it. A body that was completely still.  
A body that was the one he dreamed about for so long. 

“Oh, my dear. You're asleep?”

No one answered. 

Craig walked to the bed, taking off his shoes and getting on it, aside the cold and lifeless body. 

“I brought you bread.”

The fireworks were still lighting up the sky, and the chattering of the people was barely audible in there. Craig liked it that way. 

“I missed you all day. I just hoped to get home and be able to hug you, kiss you…”

He gave a short kiss on the body's lips, chuckling softly.  
The dog upstairs started to bark, probably afraid, but Craig didn't cared. 

“I love you, Tweek. Happy new year, honey.”

Tweek didn't answered. Didn't moved. Didn't breathed. 

Tweek was not there. 

Because that wasn't Tweek. 

Tweek was far, far away, on Minnesota, being happily married to some Kenny McCormick. Or that was his old friend Clyde told him. Craig didn't believed it, though, denying everything about said wedding, claiming that Tweek was with him, that Tweek was his. 

Tweek was never his. 

Craig stayed all his life away from Tweek, keeping his feelings as a secret and just fantasizing about him, about the mere thought of his pale body and his soft lips.  
And because of that, Craig was on his bed, aside a manikin, making up it was Tweek. He has done that for five years, why stop now? 

“I love you, Tweek.”

He wanted someone to hug on New Year too, after all. Even if he wasn't there.

**Author's Note:**

> I...
> 
> This didn't turned out as I expected.


End file.
